Ready
by ncisduckie
Summary: Today's a very monumental day in Kyoko Mogami and Ren Tsuruga's relationship. And Kyoko kind of almost forgot that it was happening. It starts with a live television interview with Japan's Number One Bachelor that leads to the announcement of the century. But what does Sho Fuwa have to do with all of this? Kyoko/Ren romance. Kyoko/Kanae friendship. And a few others... ONESHOT.
**Ready**

 **A/N: This was inspired, in part, by several old one-shots I've read from the fandom. So this is dedicated to all of those who have been in the fandom for ages because y'all are the reason we're still kicking today! :D**

 **Also- have you heard? Pied Piper is doing a crowd funding campaign for Skip Beat! on Indiegogo! We're trying to get a North American release of Skip Beat! along with an English Dub! Find a link to the campaign on my banner on my blog (I'm ncisduckie on tumblr)!**

 **. . .**

When excited whispers fill the studio, I can't help it but perk my ears up. Immediately I expect to be reprimanded by the director for breaking character in such an important scene. But even Ogata-san seems to be affected by the whispers and calls not for everybody to quit it- but to stop filming altogether. His eyes meet mine and my brows furrow together to see them filled with worry. So. much. worry. But before I can question it, he's moving away from set and pulling out his phone.

"O-Ogata-san?" I call and pull myself from the couch we were working the scene on. I plan on chasing after him but a cold hand touches my shoulder to stop me. Whirling around, I turn to see Kanae standing behind me with pursed lips and worry plastered to her face. Just like Ogata. "M-Moko?"

She doesn't say anything. Instead, she simply pulls me from the set and begins a march toward the sound stage exit. I wiggle and try to pry my arm from her grasp- yet it's no use. Despite what the frilly costume she ended up in this show might imply, Moko is still probably the strongest woman on set (not to mention the most beautiful). "Mokoooo," I whine. "Let me goooooo."

 _Did you hear? Fuwa Sho is somewhere in the building!_

What? No that can't be right! My head whips around to set whoever muttered such an absurdity. "Kanae!" I screech, tearing my arm from her stronghold and rooting my feet to the ground. "Let GO!"

Around us, the stage goes silent.

Immediately I can feel the eyes of my castmates on me. I never yell. Never. Ever. _Especially_ not in a workspace. It's needlessly unprofessional and inappropriate. But-but I couldn't help myself. My cheeks burn up and I turn my eyes to the ground, careful to speak quietly. Carefully. "Can you please tell me what's going on here?" Forbidden tears shake my body and I clench my fists at my sides. " _Please, Moko-san. You're my_ best _friend."_

"Kyoko-chan."

My eyes jump up at the sound of the new voice rising over the returning murmurs of the set. One that obviously didn't belong. Especially since the man he was supposed to be in charge seems to be nowhere in sight. _Yashiro-san?_ It hits me. Tonight. Everything...supposed to happen. I take in a deep breath and blink back the tears that threatened to spill from my eyes moments before. They have no place on my face tonight. I look to Moko-san and she nods, her jaw still firm. She forgives me.

I thank the fairies every night that she manages to be my rock in such a chaotic time. I don't know what I would do without her.

New whispers begin to fill the sound stage. Our time is running out. Yashiro has been recognized and it's only a matter of time before they link him and-

 _Tsuruga Ren is here._

 _Ren-sama is here!_

 _Ren._

 _Ren._

 _Tsuruga._

 _Ren._

Too late. I mutter a curse under my breath and link hands with Kanae, all memories of my previous stubbornness buried underneath my overwhelming panic. In our dash to the stage door, we sweep Yashiro into our stampede and wait until the heavy door slams behind us before uttering a word.

Well, not uttering. It's more along the lines of panicked whispers.

" _Stage Three!"_

 _Three? Wasn't it supposed to be two?_

 _No! Well, yes_

 _So which is it? Two or three!?_

 _Three! Two's overheads broke last hour. We're headed to three._

Three. Three. Three.

The halls amplify the sound of our sprint and make it sound like it's far more than three of us running. My heart pounds in my chest. It's impossible that we're this loud as three people... And with a quick glance over my shoulder, I know we're not alone. A good majority of the actresses we were filming with today are following suit and running after us. Not good. Of course Tsuruga Ren's manager is headed to the God himself, so they follow us. Is the crew at Stage Three ready for a mob? God, I hope so.

We fling the door open and immediately there are men trying to block our way. I murmur a hasty apology, but push past them, bringing my friends close behind me. My mind tells me they're about to start shouting but I hear the patter of something hitting the ground and sliding toward them. Yashiro's id, presumably. Nobody says a word to us after that. We run and we run. Past assistants. Makeup artists. Costumers. Some of them recognize one member of our group. Some, both me and Kanae make their radars. The more dedicated bunch of the entertainment bunch recognize all three of us and wave excitedly. They know something big is happening. The don't know what, though.

Our run doesn't stop until we reach the area where the actual show set starts. Out of the corner of my eye, I see Shoko-san trying to wave at me. But with my chest heaving and my attention focused on the talents making their way to the talk show couches, I can't find it in myself to wave back.

Sho is going to be so much worse after this interview. Shoko is going to hate me.

The men are sitting down. Sho sees me first and a wicked grin spreads across his lips. He admitted his defeat when I swept the board as top female actress last year. And now he's trying to tell me he's taking his title back. I ignore the smirk and stare at Tsuruga. Try to get him to look up using just my mind.

 _Look up. Up. Please._

Ren... He looks up, finally. And his eyes flicker with recognition and what I now know is love. His love. For me of all people. My cheeks hurt as a smile crosses my face. Beside me, Yashiro sighs and a similar smile stretches across his face. We made it in time.

Kanae, of course, ruins it by huffing. "Two years, almost, and the man can't give you a smile?" She grips my hand hard and keeps her attention divided between the two men we're watching. "Tell me again why I even bother doing this for you?"

"He's in public," I whisper quietly, knowing the show is about to start. Besides, it's not really my place to speak about it.

My friend snorts. "What does that have to do with anything?" She turns and looks to me with a fire in her eyes. Just like she always does. No wonder she's my number two behind my number one. Just like our LoveMe! days. She's got an enviable fire in her eyes. "This man says you're the love of his life, the least he could do is give you a damn smile."

I shake my head and use my thumb to stroke her hand. Calm her down. "He smiles at me, and this moment we're about to see is ruined. Our secrecy? Ruined before the right moment." Carefully, I turn back to see the talk show host strut onstage to monstrous applause. "Besides, you're my best friend. You're going to support me no matter what."

Beside us, Yashiro barks out a laugh, barely missing the cut off of the applause and chancing being heard. I smile and wrap my hand around his as well. I'm gonna need all my support for this. He squeezes my hand and we watch as introductions are made and the audience settles down applauding for such an impressive lineup.

"So, Fuwa-san-how does it feel to take place at Japan's _number one bachelor_?" The hostess smiles and wiggles her eyebrows for effect. "Especially since the used-to-be reigning champ is sitting right next to you?"

That's the exact question set Sho wanted to hear. I can see it in the way he smiles and leans forward in his chair. "I've wanted this title since I made my way to the scene all those years again-so it's a great honor." The musician directs his eyes to Ren beside him. "I've been trailing behind this dude in second place for so long that I thought I was going to have to _kill_ him to be number one." And he barks out in laughter. He's probably always wanted to make that absurd joke and wrote it down the moment he thought of it (probably over a year ago). The crowd goes wild just as expected. Even Ren cracks a small smile for the sake of the camera.

The woman leading the interview smiles and looks down at her cue card before directing another question to Sho. Something about how he's his image of bad boy with deep feelings. Or something like that. The question has been asked a million times before. It's not important.

 _Are they going to ask?_

My eyes focus on Ren as Sho rattles off his usual generic answer about how he's inspired by his fans. Ren watches and looks genuinely interested. I pout in spite of myself and clench my jaw. How can he look so at ease when this is so obviously going to kill me? Kanae and Yashiro both squeeze my hand.

A warning. I'm letting my jealousy get the best of me. Again.

I sigh and try to ease my face in preparation for what's to come. Too soon, obviously, because commercial break is introduced and the show goes out to polite clapping and cheers.

Yashiro releases my hand and I know I have to let him go. He has Ren to attend to. Ren to tell that I'm here. That I'm ready. He leaves without a goodbye and I don't mind. He's going to be back when they return to the show. He'll be back when it really matters.

Kanae is the next to go. She leaves me with a frown on her face saying that she needs to handle our costars that have somehow managed to weasel their way in. They're looking for us, apparently. She'll also be back. Because she'll never leave me.

Then I'm alone.

"Kyoko-chan!"

Freezing, I squeeze my eyes shut and direct my body to the voice calling me. Shoko. Of course. "Shoko-san," I smile, bowing to her in greeting. "It's a pleasure to see you."

She smiles back at me, unknowing of the chaos headed her way. "I saw you when you got here and tried to wave-I guess you didn't see me, all things considered..." She thinks I'm here to see Sho. Of course. The last few years have been her telling me that Sho has grown enough to take me back. Maybe she thinks that this title Sho has adopted from Ren will somehow make me take her offer. Too bad she didn't recognize the man with me as none other than Tsuruga Ren's manager.

I try to smile and wave off her comment. "I was dragged her by my friend. She said that she could feel that something big was going to happen." My cheeks burn under the pretenses of my fake smile. "Turns out she was right. Send Sho my congratulations."

Shoko's eyebrows furrow together. "You can tell him yourself after the show, if you want." There's no missing it. She _really_ wants me to stay for him I _really_ don't.

"We have to make it back to our own show when we hit the next commercial break."

A hand falls to my shoulder and inside, I let out a sigh of relief. On the outside, I smile. Kanae here to save the day. "She's right. I can't stay. So just send him my good fortune, if you may."

She nods slowly and I see another question forming in her head. One regarding the other man on set today. But luckily-the crew starts shushing everyone. One minute to start. Thankfully, she decides better than to ask me the question and takes her leave. Just in time for Yashiro to take his spot beside me. And again there were three.

I smile. It's going to start. _I'm ready._

"And we're back- with Number One Bachelor Fuwa Sho and knocked from his Ranks Tsuruga Ren!"

The crowd goes mad. Some cheers. Some jeers. I have to remind myself: _Breathe_.

"So, tell me, Ren. How does it feel to no longer lead the ranks?"

First question. Easy enough.

Ren smiles and sits up in his chair, letting the camera and the crowd basks in his obvious glory. "Actually, if you look closely at the charts, you'll see that I'm not even listed."

Beside him-Sho chokes in disbelief. Kanae reaches down and grips my hand hard. Yashiro holds his breath and I... I close my eyes. Wait for the next question. The hostess knows this but she pretends to act shocked. But what she's about to ask is about to set the fate for the next six months of the entertainment industry. And she knows it. LME hired her exclusively for this announcement.

I can picture her leaning forward, conspiracy written all over her face. Just like when he and I met her last week to discuss logistics. "Does this mean, Tsuruga Ren, that- _maybe_ -you're off the market?"

The crowd gasps. Some of them cry out. However, I smile. Using my free hand, I toy at the ring that's been hanging on my neck for the past six months- the ring that Ogata and I worked into my newest character so I would never have to take it off.

 _This is it_.

 _The moment Ren and I have been waiting months for._

 _Two years and a half ago, I learned the truth. Tsuruga Ren was actually Hizuri Kuon._

 _Two years ago, I accepted his offer for a date. (Later that day I told Kanae and she rolled her eyes, asking what took so long.)_

 _We've fought. We've made up. I met both of his parents- this time as Mogami Kyoko instead of Kuon (The_ real _Kuon still teases me about it). He met my mother. Impressed my mother, somehow. And we fell deeper and deeper into love. So six months ago, we decided..._

"Actually, yes," Ren chuckles, much to the dismay of Japan. "This is my formal resignation from the ranks as bachelor because six months from today, I will be celebrating my marriage to the love of my life- Kyoko."

And thus: The chaos begins. I hear it before I see it, the screams of mixed dismay and congratulations in the audience mingle as I open my eyes and squeeze both the ring having from my neck and Kanae's hand. Yashiro pulls me close, his arm wrapping around my shoulder. I can't help the smile on my face as I watch as Ren digs his ring out of his pocket and slides it onto his finger. Just like it is when we're at home together.

He looks up-meets my eyes. _And Smiles._ Not his work smile. Not his angry smile. But his smile that Yashiro and the President have had to keep reminding him to school his expression when in public. His smile. For me.

Just for me.

My cheeks burn under his gaze and I see the camera turn to me, quickly. Just as planned. Show the world that when Ren talks about the reason he left the world of being a Bachelor, they're thinking of me. He hasn't been a bachelor for a long time and has been lying to the community. But I think they'll forgive him.

They have to. He's Tsuruga Ren, after all.

The hostess claps politely and starts to settle down the crowd. Ren turns his attention back to her, just as a gentleman does. But Sho... He takes this opportunity to stare at me. Long and hard. His expression is unreadable, even as he turns back to the show. Around us, I still feel the stares of the crew as they watch me. Feel the stare of Shoko as she realizes her dream of me settling down with Sho are ruined. But I don't care. We're finally out in the open.

 _Let it be known that Mogami Kyoko is hopelessly in love with Tsuruga Ren._

Many people guessed as much. Then again, they also thought it was more of a celebrity crush. And know they know the truth. Maybe they're even slapping themselves silly for thinking such. _Wow_. I can't stop smiling.

In six months. I'm going to be married. I'm going to be a bride. In a fairytale wedding ( _literally_ \- President Takarada is in charge of our ceremony and I expect nothing less than the whole shebang).

"I saw you smile at her just a minute ago- that was Kyoko from Director Ogata's new drama, _Angelic Demons,_ wasn't it?"

A new burst of cheers. For me, or for the show, I don't think I'll ever know. I don't want to know.

Ren smiles, eyes flickering toward me for a second. "Yes, she's acting alongside Kotonami Kanae-two of the most talented girls I know in one drama directed by one of the most talented directors I know."

I elbow Kanae and look up at her. She's trying to hide her smile as a flush rushes over her face. _This_ is why she does silly things like hauling me over to this set in less than five minutes- because it makes Ren appreciate our friendship all that much more. Because no matter how much she loves to see me happy, Ren and I get to sell her up and make her even happier. And we love it. She was the first to find out about our relationship, even before Yashiro knew it was finalized. She was the first one after Yashiro that found out about his identity. And she was the first one along _with_ Yashiro to find out about our engagement. And she'll be among the Firsts for everything else in our lives.

And I'm ready for all the firsts to come.

 **. . .**

* * *

 **Omake:**

"Yo."

I turn at the sound of the voice I've been waiting to hear since the telecast. In reality, I expected to hear from the voice in an angry voicemail that makes its way to me despite several number changes. I guess some things never change, though. On of those things is Sho's determination to be in my life.

"Hey, Sho," I remark, hiking my bag higher on my shoulder and tightening my grip. "Congratulations on your place as number one bachelor in Japan."

He simply raises his eyebrows in recognition of my greeting and statement, staring at me. Taking me in. So much has changed since we last saw each other in person. My hair is no longer the light Chestnut color I dyed it after Sho broke my heart, I've instead opted to return to my natural dark hue in honor of Angelic Demons. I've grown a few inches. "Congratulations on your upcoming nuptials," he says finally.

I arch an eyebrow and narrow my eyes. "Really?"

Isn't this where he's supposed to try to damn me to living back in Kyoto? Just like I promised back when I was at the young age of 17-when I insisted that I wouldn't fall in love with the likes of Tsuruga Ren? But Sho just shakes his head and gives me a weary smile. Like he's been waiting for this moment to finally give up this game we've been playing for so long. "I wish you and Tsuruga a long and happy marriage."

Then I notice it, something I should have seen long before now. Except I've spent so long simply ignoring my old friend's existence that I never even noticed him grow up. That he is no longer the bratty child that I left when I was 16-just as I'm no longer the naive girl in love that I used to be.

Look at us all grown up.

"Will you come to the ceremony?" I find myself blurting. And the moment I speak the words, I know they're true. What can my wedding be without my old friend alongside all my new friends, my new family?

He flinches, confusion muddling his eyes before a slow smile stretches across his face. He nods quickly, excitedly. "Of course I will." A moment passes and for a second it feels like the old days. Back when we were as close as peas in a pod. And of course, he has to ruin it. "Oh, by the way, I'm gonna need a plus one. Don't know who yet. But I will."

Then he turns and makes his departure with a hearty laugh. I indulge myself and allow myself to giggle and call out after him. "Bring Mimori-san with you!"

He flips me off without looking back and I can't help but laugh every harder, throwing myself back and propelling myself right into something. No, not something. _Someone_. Someone very warm and very familiar.

"So that's where you learned it from."

I look up and back into the false brown eyes of my love and grin. "Learned what?"

Ren smiles at me and nods in the direction Sho left. "Middle finger. Just like you did to me all those years ago." The grin the crosses his face is wicked and I duck my head and turn my body so all of me faces him.

"You remember that?" I ask weakly, heart flushing my cheeks at the memory. I really hated him back then, huh? I never once flipped anyone off before him and even now I don't do it unless I'm in character. And he just laughs at me now, making me feel worse and worse about the stupid actions of young Kyoko. "I'm sorrryyyyyyyyy," I wail, preparing to fold myself into a dogeza.

But Ren's hands settle in at my waist and refuse to let me fall to my knees. "Don't be. That's when I started to fall in love with you," he whispers into my ear. Nibbles at my ear.

I pull away, my eyes going wide. "You started falling in love with a girl who flipped you off?" I blink furiously. "What are you? A masochist?"

He just laughs and pulls me closer until I'm completely enveloped by his large frame. "Says the girl who started falling for me during the Katsuki test." _Excuse me?_ How does he know that? I pry myself from his embrace and open my mouth to object except he takes the opportunity, then, to kiss me.

And suddenly, all my fight falls into pieces around us.

I smile into the kiss and wrap my arms around his neck, pulling myself up to my tip toes so he doesn't have to lean over as much. We fall into our personal rhythm and spend moments in each other's embrace before parting. Breathless. Satisfied.

Ren readjusts his shirt with a smile and offers and arm out to me. "Ready?"

"Of course." I smile.

And we take our leave.

 _Six more months_.

 **~FIN~**

 **A/N: Ahh! It's done! I'm so happy with how both the main story and the omake turned out! :) I wasn't even going to write the omake to begin with, but I wanted to write some Kyoko and Sho interaction and I NEEDED to write some Kyoko/Ren for this universe.**

 **I hope you guys enjoyed this!**

 **Questions? Comments? Concerns? Leave a review!**


End file.
